


flaming

by theskyshouldbeviolet



Category: Monster Prom (Video Game)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyshouldbeviolet/pseuds/theskyshouldbeviolet
Summary: the sex scene we need but don't deserve





	flaming

**Author's Note:**

> is this one of the first ao3 fic??? maybe
> 
> also in this fic yellow is nb and has a dick. damien is a trans man and has... a monster pussy thing? idk this fic isn't about him anyways
> 
> enjoy this short snippet of porn

Frankly they should have seen this coming: with a man like Damien, sex was gonna be anything but slow.

Right now Yellow is pretty sure they have a couple ribs broken - what with the aching pain on their right side any time they move - but it was worth the sheer pleasure of fucking Damien in such a death grip. Hell, he could probably break a metal pole with his grip. The idea makes them nervous about letting his hands near their dick but he's been just on the softer side of rough when he palmed them through the slacks and his fingers feel hot like a brand but soft like leather he buries his face in their ass.

Yeah, three rounds weren't enough, and who was Yellow to deny him when he looked at them through the post-nut haze and said "I want to fuck your ass with my tongue."

They were in the middle of pulling out of his freaking tentacle-pussy-fire-thing when he said that and the sheer pang of horniness made them collapse.

Now they're on their stomach, hips lifted up for Damien's ease. He goes straight to business: licks around the rim sloppily before digging his tongue into their tight hole.

"You have a fucking great ass," Damien says as he pulls back for a second, biting almost gently into their left buttcheek. Yellow stifles a moan and reaches down to palm themself, but Damien pushes their hand away and restrains it on their back.

"No touching yourself, Yellow. That's my job." He says as he lets his flaming hot tongue drag up and down their asscrack. It's stupidly sexy, having an arm locked behind their back while getting the hottest tonguing of their life. He pushes them into a harsher angle, back bent and face on the floor but they don't care because _how fucking long is his tongue_?

Maybe not as long as they think, but it licks them deep and in the right spot, pulling more gasps from them. He hums in approval, lets his hands curl around the back of their thighs. They can feel his claws, the same nails that raked dark welts down their back, push threateningly into the softer skin on their leg. They want him to scratch them, bruise them, break them, but not without getting a little in return.

"Damien," they say, saying their first real word in an hour, "I want to ride your face."

His body burns even hotter than it was just a few seconds ago and he pulls back from their butt. "You what?"

Instead of answering, they sit up and turn around, pushing him into a laying position. He goes down easily. They then place their thighs on either side of his head, facing his body. They put their hands on his chest as they lower, and he surges up to meet their hole.

A whine escapes them at the fervor of his mouth: not only licking but sucking and biting at their tender flesh. It's insane, feels almost as good as being inside him, but not quite. They scrape the skin on his chest, let their hands roam the various scars, surgery and otherwise, and let their nails cut into him. Pinpricks of blood well up in the shallow cuts, and they can feel him jerk.

Then he gets a finger up their ass and it's stupidly good, rubs against the right spot and has them panting for mercy. He doesn't give any, just adds another finger and they're engulfed in the fire of a fourth orgasm, shaking even as Damien pulls away.

"Fuck," Damien says as Yellow calms down enough to sit besides him, "you are fucking hot."

He gets a punch in the shoulder for that, and not a light one either. He winces.

"I think my ribs are broken," Yellow says.

"Mine too," he replies, elbowing them back, "but you have an open invitation to break them again."

"Hot."

"Literally." He laughs, and Yellow laughs with him


End file.
